


Monroeville

by cherrycokeisnice



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycokeisnice/pseuds/cherrycokeisnice
Summary: We meet the Demolition Lovers, and get a sense of their relationship at this stage.
Kudos: 1





	Monroeville

"Really? Was that really necessary Mark? He was somebody once, he was a human being." Her tone would have been sharp, had the fatigue not dulled it. Her eyes were similarly tired, and so instead of the normal quick, dismissive look she gave him when she was mad, her gaze was continuous, as if it had taken enough effort for her to drag her eyes over to him in the first place-they were here, and they weren't leaving anytime soon.

Mark, for the most part, didn't seem bothered. He was casual in a way his girlfriend found incredibly unattractive, in a way that made her doubt everything about them, about their relationship. It was how rarely he was like this, she supposed, that had enabled their relationship to continue as long as it did. Only once in a blue moon would Mark wear this casual, disinterested personality, like a special T-Shirt saved for dates. The difference was that T-Shirts were easy to take off- this attitude, when Mark did fall into it, seemed to last for days. And then came the excuses.

"Babe, I don't know what you want me to say. I was just relaxed, that's all. I mean, I'm in my own house, with the woman I love more than anything else in this world, with nothing from the outside world invading to disrupt it. I didn't mean to piss ya off, I swear to you."  
That had been the last time he had been like this- the last time before the town went to shit, anyway. And she had believed it. She had believed every word he had said, and why? Because she knew that if she rejected his excuses, if she broke up with him, she would be alone, for a long, long time. Before Mark, she had been been single for three years, years that had reduced any confidence she'd had to almost nothing, long, lonely years. It was why she had believed him every other time before that as well. It had been why, when everything had went to shit, she had stuck by Mark.

She was terrified of being alone again. That headspace, that doubt, it had divided her mind. Everything was before and after, before those three years, before those seemingly endless days, when she had only herself and the daily phonecall from her parents for company, and after. Never again, she had told herself, and she had meant it.

Mark paused, and the grin on his face faded. When he brought his gaze back up to Kate, the look in his eyes reminded her, just for a moment, of why she had fallen for him in the first place. Because this wasn't the Mark she had met. The Mark she had met was shy, reluctant to share his feelings with anyone. The Mark she had met had next to no self-confidence himself. And Kate knew-Mark made sure she knew, every time she called him out on this shitty attitude-that she should be happy, happy for him. Happy that he had developed some confidence, happy that he no longer thought of himself as worthless. And she likely would've been happy, if he wasn't such a prick about it.

"Yeah, you're right. He was a person, once. I-It's easy to forget, you know?" Mark had kicked the body in the guts, but now he crouched down next to the body, a stake wound visible above-presumably-where his heart was. He hesitated for a moment-the thing was dead, for fuck's sake, of course it was dead, but it was habit-and then reached out, closing the eyes of whoever this wretched corpse was, before he was turned.

"Yeah, he was alive, he was a person..." Kate watched that smile creep back onto Mark's face, and felt that love wither and die along with the vulnerable look in Mark’s eyes. “But he’s not anymore!” With that, Mark kicked the body again, this time in the head, leaving the neck twisted at an angle some would find sickening. Kate didn’t know if it was the blatant fucking disregard for what she had just said, or the disconnect between that glimpse of vulnerability that she had just seen, and the cruelty of Mark's actions, but it was at that point that, somewhere in her brain, she felt a bit of a mental shift, and promptly lost it. "Right, you fucking asshole, let's see how you like it when someone hits you repeatedly, huh? How do you like this?" Kate walked towards Mark and began to shove him repeatedly, pushing him back towards the abandoned grocery store they had emerged from minutes before.The shoves soon turn to slaps, and Mark begins to feel his patience slipping. "Fuck's sake Kate, it's just a bloody vampire! They would've killed us without a second thought" So what if I kick it a few times? It's not a big deal. Stop hitting me, for fuck's sake, stop hitting me!" Before he can stop himself, Mark swings one of his arms round, his fist connecting with the side of Kate's face. She stumbles for a moment, before slumping to the floor, groaning, speaking gibberish. Mark runs to her side, concern filling him instantly, the cocky veneer he had been wearing shattered. What if she has a concussion, he thinks, what if I've killed her, what if it's like what I saw on the news that time, what if I've killed her with one punch, I might have damaged her brain, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck. Mark's train of thought was soon interrupted, however, by a hiss coming from behind him. Still holding Kate up with one hand, he turned, to see someone in a cafe uniform, with skin as pale as snow, shuffling towards him. Towards them. Shit. Mark props Kate up as best he can, and begins to run, dragging Kate along with him.


End file.
